Seize The Moment
by Basma Khalid
Summary: That was always how I saw it, moving, never still. That's what life was. It was a journey, and sometimes it might get out of hand, sometimes it makes you wanna quit. Live it now, before it becomes a memory. Killua was right, that's why we should, seize the moment.
1. Serendipitous

Chapter: 1

* * *

**"Serendipitous."**

* * *

_The drizzle. The wind running wild, the drops on my palms, I'm wet all through, yet my heart is still dry. I search my soul, that is yet incomplete, to find a destination, the one that was meant for me. The breeze tastes the rain, so humid, so pure, which part of my existence is real, I am not sure. The end that I bring is something denied, by not just my heart, but also my rebellious side. My lips are silenced, by that one word, I shall forge my own path, not follow the herd. My soul still waiting, wrapped up in pain, for that one moment, when I shall, find, harmony in the eye of the hurricane._

_Midnight. The creator, the slayer. The initiator, the terminator. The end that meets the blade, the start that touches it ever so slightly. The time that marks the end of the path, but the start that forges its own. _

_Midnight. The enchanted word, magical. Just once said raises belief in the surreal, non-existent. Yet, where it holds magic, it also holds catastrophe. The time where dreams end, hearts break, the depressed lose hope, the dark acquires its complete reign._

_It was a similar night, when it all was written to be, portrayed and carried out by destiny. The haunted night, that tore a soul, broke a heart, took a life. It was the blade, that pierced right through, the flesh, the blood. The voice was merely a whisper, just a blame, demanding reason for betrayal, for pain. The dark's dominion was yet to come, for what was conquered, was not enough. _

_They were flashes, mere echoes, yet only one was the clearest in my memory, the sight of a woman, staring, accusingly, at me. My will already broken, crumpled like sand, as I watched this sight, with blood on my hands._

September, the month. The nine to the twelve, the three less than the dozen. The cold, the frozen. The blow to the chill, the crack to the ice, the flap to the wing, the tick, to the clock. This month, with its particular windy chills and teeth-shattering shower, was considered the most notorious, or what I liked to call it, not serendipitous in the least way. It was the death of nature, the funeral of broken dreams, the revival of oppression and the burial of hope.

It was all that, and more, not just because it was the high school starting month, end of vacations, and when the homework assignments were due, but because it was the particular Zoldyck month. The reaper month, the murderer, the month of the Zoldyck's sovereign, the scythe to the throat of the innocent.

It wasn't just one of those myths you read at the end of the entertainment section of the newspaper, this month with its grey and misty outlook was the pure definition of fear. It was that particular blow that made the flame shiver ever so slightly, yet it was enough to be remembered and avoided. The month that kept you on your guard, the one that casted its shadow on the hearts, forcing the doors to be shut.

Not assumption, but belief. Nearly five years ago, the ten dons were discreetly and secretively murdered, right in the heart of their base, exactly at the most critical time of the annual auction. Needles so brutally, yet in a highly artistic manner were sunk in their flesh, no blood, yet so much foul, chaos, destruction and tragedy, on this very month. Arterius, the capital, the heart and soul of the Gorteau, victim of not murder but massacre, innocent lives not slayed, beheaded, four years ago, on this very month. Toshiro Inazami, grade eleven member of JCI, not killed, assassinated, not in his apartment, not in some deserted street, right in the middle of a national interview, surrounded by his security officers, three years ago, on this very month. Delegates of the independence committee, not executed, eliminated, two years ago, on this very month. Mafia leaders of padokian states, not erased in an extermination, in a bloodshed, one year ago, on this very month.

Culprit? Responsible? Master mind? All them. The Zoldycks. The world's most notorious assassins. Any job no one else could get done, they were called in. Wanted to hire professionals, they were called in. Someone to assure at all costs they execution of the mission, they were called in. Regardless my hate for violence, I couldn't but, if not more, feel admiration towards them, towards their work. How they carried themselves. They killed for a living, and where that was repulsive, it was reality, it was life. Everybody killed for a living, it was just illustrated in different ways. Some stole, some cheated, some black mailed and others lied. In other words, everybody killed, their character, their conscience, themselves, all for a living.

This year was just like any other, with its mysterious and dark outlines, the grey, almost smoky clouds, predicted no good. I took a deep breath and escorted my new rubber boots, which squeaked after regular intervals, rubbing with each other, on the uneven and cracked sidewalk. Eventually I would hear a splash, as the muddy puddles swallowed up my feet, and as they emerged back up, the bottom hems of my jeans felt wet and soaked. Which was, if not anything else, quite refreshing. I glanced once at the sky, the light rays, even though dim, peeked from behind the ominous looking grey blanket of fluff and along with the tiny raindrops, pricked my eyes.

Claire Gaspardo. 17. Haemophobic. Vexatious, annoying and socially awkward. Also very probably falling in the category of nerd, but without the glasses and braces. That's how I'd describe myself, that's who I was.

I buried my hands in the pockets of my jacket, the collar of which was covering about half of my face. My exhales were visible, as they condensed, twisted and took off. I slightly shivered as I walked on, shaking off a bit of excitement, the cold weather made me feel energetic. That's how autumns always were in Noda, the little city, somewhat located in a very very southern side of Eastern Padokia, cold. Population, about 155,644. Not too crowded, not deserted, just perfect, just home.

I took a few more paces and spun around, the automatic doors of the supermarket opened, throwing a gust of warm and stale air right at me. I hurried in, and rubbed my hands together, I wasn't cold, that was just an old habit. Right at one corner, I grabbed a basket from a little column and went through the grocery list once again. I had all the necessary items in about ten minutes, which was just about as long as I was willing to give. I strode though the shelves right to the end, when something in my peripheral vision made me stop. I took a few steps back and smiled at my luck. Right in one corner of the candy section, there it was, the last box of chocolate balls. Without another thought I put my fingers around the little pack and lifted it up. It belonged in my basket, and soon in my stomach, that was it's destiny. I went with the beat in my ears, giddy of my accomplishment. One second it was in my hand, and in the next long, pale fingers were on it.

I looked up at once. A silver-haired boy throwing a murderous glare at me with his sapphire-blue eyes. I pulled out my headphones from my ears. "What's your deal?", I said pulling the box towards me.

"My deal.", he said snatching the box from my hand. "Is that these are mine."

"Hey, I saw them first."I said grabbing the box.

"Do they have your name written on them, or does your daddy own the store?"

"It will be written in your blood if you don't let go."

"Hah, look whose talking, the dwarf from cinderella."

"It's snow white, Einstein."

"Couldn't care less, Rambo."

"Lunatic."

"Nutjob."

"Psychopath."

"Screwball."

"Meshuggener."

"Headbanger.", he seized the little wrap and raised it to a height which was above my reach

I jumped up once and then twice, but every time he would just lift it higher. "Hey! Let go, give that to me!"

"Nope.", he said, making a popping sound at the 'P', which made it even more annoying.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Ever heard of the saying finders keepers?"

He smirked. "Losers weepers."

I gasped. "You... you... jerk!", I said anger pulsing though me. Why the hell did males have to be so damn tall? I spun around to the cash counter and rubbed my eyes twice to stop the tears, which were beginning to from, from falling.

The doors parted once again and a fresh breeze washed my face. I passed a hand through my hair and welcomed the tiny drops that dissolved on my skin, as I let them filter my brain, and somewhere in the middle of that my anger managed to evaporate.

* * *

As I faced the familiar maple wooden door, with the classic golden glossy handle, I slid the grocery bag from my elbow to my hand and holding my gloves under my chin, I pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

I strode to the kitchen and left the bag on the counter.

"Claire is that you?"

"No, Rocky Balboa, mom.", I said emptying the shopper on the island.

My mom. The classic blonde with blue eyes and a champagne obsession. Also my best friend. She rolled her eyes, she was like a teenager in the body of a thirty year old. She took the milk carton and the eggs and opened the refrigerator with her heel. "Your friend Nora called, I told her you'd call her back, and why did you leave your cell phone at home?"

I sighed. "Mom. I have reasons, she's been bugging me all morning asking me if we need both a compass and a protractor."

She raised her eyebrows. "What did you tell her?"

"To get a life.", I said as I turned the basin on to wash my hands.

She giggled. "As a mother, it's my duty to say that that was mean and you should call your friend and apologize."

"But as my pal.", I said as I dried my hand with the kitchen towel. "You're just gonna laugh it off and ask me to write these down for you."

She chuckled. "Your father was asking for you."

"Okay.", I said as I got out of the kitchen.

"In the study."

I went through the Tv lounge turning of the tv as I went. I took my boots off and threw them on the shoe rack in the corridor and gave three quick raps on the door or the study room, opening it. The knocks were just a formality.

"Honey.", my dad smiled. His two dimples coming to life, which made him look twenty years younger than he was. He was the classic Peter Parker looking like father, which black messy hair and glasses.

"Daddy."

He extended his hand out and took mine pulling me forward and kissing me lightly on the cheek, before I sat down on the little club chair at the side of his desk.

"So, college tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I presume you've done your homework."

"Yes, about a month ago."

He nodded. "Okay, well since you're always doing your assignment and projects, and you do always fine in school, is there anything you need a parent lecture on?", he asked smiling.

I chuckled. "I.. um... oh, yeah, I just threw my dirty boots, on the shoe rack, without cleaning them."

"That's awful, yes you shouldn't do such things, it's wrong."

"I know, they're really muddy and yesterday, I didn't even make my bed.", I informed him.

"You're in trouble missy.", he said raising his finger, his voice disappointed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry dad, I know how bad you and mom wanna say, you're grounded or no allowance for a month, but... if you want you can do that you, I'd totally be fine with that."

He laughed enthusiastically. "Troubles of having an ideal daughter."

I shrugged and smiled.

His expression turned a bit serious and he took my hands. "Look honey, I know you're satisfied with not having a social life and spending your time studying, but... I want."

"We.", my mom corrected as she stood there leaning against the frame of the door.

My dad nodded with a smile. "We, want you to be... a teenager now, go out with your friends and sometimes come late at night and chat with your girlfriends on the phone and give yourself manicures, go shopping and do stuff...", he said guiltily.

I raised my eyebrows. "Unbelievable.", I gasped. "You must be the first parents on the planet saying this.", I said shaking my head. "So, basically, you're asking me to try to get into trouble?"

My mom walked to the desk putting both of her hand's on my dad's shoulders. "Well if saying it that way, will make it work, then... yes?", she said as she looked at him.

He nodded, their expressions pleading.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Fine, from now on I'm all trouble and for starters, I'm not gonna do the dishes tonight, know why?"

She shrugged and he lightly shook his head.

I curled my fingers imitating cat claws. "'Cause I'm bad.", I said in a whisper.

They both rolled their eyes and all three of us burst out laughing.

My parents. Hachiro and Hana Ajibana. More like my buds, my bros. They were one of those ideal couples people only saw on tv. Married for ten years, yet the heat was still on. Since they were the tv screen perfect parents and couple, and according to them I was the ideal, flawless daughter, we had that family entertainment agenda, like movies and games night.

As I saw it, being a parent was one of the hardest things in the world. Being worried if your daughter is on drugs and sleeps with boys, and still being worried even if she's a social outcast and nerd.

"So... I'll be going to bed.", I said glancing at the clock, which indicated it was just eight-thirty.

They both threw accusing looks at me.

"I mean, not like going to sleep... that-that was full time lie, because I'll be doing... ummm... bad stuff.", I sighed. "Good night mom, dad.", I said blowing them a kiss.

"Good night honey.", they both said in unison.

I spun around heading for the stairs. All I had left for the night was to deal my fucking mind and the nightmares that had been haunting me for almost seven years now. Being saint-like wasn't a choice for me, it was all I had been working for to make up for all that I had done throughout my existence, being exemplary, wasn't an option, it was a necessity.

* * *

"Claire, honey. I know this must be hard for you. I remember when it was my first day in college, I was so scared and... but you, you're gonna do just fine. You need to get out there and show them what you're made of, and if there is anything.."

"Mom."

"And I mean absolutely anything you want to tell me and share with me, I promise honey, I'll be..."

"Mom."

"Here for you, and those college bullies, they're not real, so what if you're a bit younger than your other class fellows, being an honour's student is... an honour! You are..."

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

I sighed. "I'm not scared of school, and this is my first day of my second year in college mom, and I'm getting late.", I said my hand placed impatiently on the handle of the car door.

"Right. I'm sorry.", she lightly rubbed her temples. "Pick you up at two-thirty?"

"Yeah.", I quickly pecked her on the cheek and got out, sliding my bag on my shoulder.

Noda Vyck High. Not just a high school, but more like the high school. In the sense that it was the only high school in the city, no comparison, no competition. A total of about 7000 students. Rookies, bullies, hotties, football captains, cheerleaders, nerds, chess clubs, we had 'em all. It was the exact school you see in movies. That was exactly why I knew I could never fit in, I was more... materialistic, more me.

I tossed my mom one last wave as I saw her car fade into the foggy road, before I could walk on to add another piece of hell to the vapid book of my survival, or simply life.

The halls, even more crowded than last year. I bumped my way through, glancing at the number tags on the lockers and finally sighing out of relief when I found mine. Getting it to open, that was completely another story.

After dropping my books twice and earning scary glares due to accidental bumps, I finally managed to find my class. If you ever took my advice, at school you should be a total ninja. Avoid making eye contact with people, because if they know you, they're gonna either squeak and throw a'bunch of lies of how they missed you in the vacations or either glare at you disgustedly and throw some shitty remarks at you, in each case, you'll end up being embarrassed. In that particular category I had two people on the top of my lists, Nora Hagino and Naomi Kamata in the respective cases.

Nora was that talkative, mostly intolerable competitive geek nerd, and not to mention a complete moron who had no experience in reading signs and body language, because if she did, she'd know I didn't like her. With her I always tried my best to illustrate the theme of "Shoo, go away.", while Naomi was that typical cheerleader, not bad with the guys, actually a bit too good, definitely not a virgin, mortal enemy. In other words, my school friends and enemies were the kind you only wanted to see at school, not outside.

"Mhmm.", that's what I had been saying for the past ten minutes to Nora's insufferable comments on how the Ozone layers depletion was not properly typified in the current course text books.

That's when I saw him. That boy, from the supermarket. His messy silver hair pointing in every direction, his hands in his pockets, with a look of extreme boredom on his face. Standing right at his side was a black spiky haired boy, his face was comparatively more round and childish. Not did the boy only stand at his side, but he also looked very comfortable there, fast childhood friends, something one could tell at the first glance.

The boy's ocean like blue eyes scanned the area around. They were frozen, and so was the expression they held, dead. Then his gaze met mine, and his eyes lit up, as if out of amusement and his stare was jammed for what seemed to last forever, and as soon as I regained control of my head I quickly looked away. My brain felt weird and fuzzy, like it was sunk in a swarm of buzzing bees.

I didn't look up from my table, not even when the teacher entered. First days are, for lack of a better word, not very productive. The teachers just sit around doing nothing, the class is a complete mess, and when I say mess, I mean the flying paper airplanes and whistle like mess.

I could feel that boy staring a hole into my face. Eventually I would end up holding my breath for what seemed like a very long time without realizing it. Then I would go back to Mhmming Nora and wishing I'd be in my bed with a nice hot cup of coco and a book.

This was one of those perplexing moments when the ticking of the clock was just a bit too loud and the sweat drops on the back of my neck were just a bit too wet. After five whole circuits of waiting for the bell and sighing when it rang, lunch time came.

Without actually slipping, falling, crashing, bumping or collapsing I passed the left corridor and made it to the library. Not where people usually go for lunch, but reading was like glucose for my blood. The library at this time was almost empty, except for the librarian and a few desperate nerds like me, that's why I liked it. Extremely crowded places made me nervous, that's why I never actually ate in the cafeteria, it was too white, that would be, if I had actually ever seen it, excluding that fact that I had visualized it at times in my nightmares.

I went through the shelves stroking gently the covers of the different volumes and opuses, I was a reading maniac, addict, devotee, aficionado, I had some rules for book selection, the covers indicated quality.

Suddenly in the middle of that enquiry, my boot got caught at a bulge on the carpet, making me stumble and crash against something and bonuce back. My impact with the ground was interrupted at nano-seconds by two iron gripped appendages that sprung me back up.

My head went numb and I shook off the rush, placing the occurred events in a suitable enough order. "Woah.", I said supporting my head with my hand, like it would fall off any second. "Are you...", I stopped at mid sentence when I recognized the figure in front of me. "You.", I said glaring.

He nodded. "Well isn't this serendipitous.", he said raising a silver eyebrow.

I freed myself from his hold and pushed him back. "No, no it isn't! It's not serendipitous, it's the opposite of serendipitous, it's unlucky, it's ominous, you're ominous, you're not serendipitous, you can never be serendipitous, you are the insult of serendipitousity."

"Woah, slow down. How many times did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"Serendipitous."

"Five times."

"Five times?"

I just stared at him.

"Five times in a single sentence?"

"What are you doing here?"

He leaned his elbow casually against one of the shelves and grabbed a book with the other. "Ah, you know, just hunting for elephants."

The jerk thought he was funny. "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a smarter statement than that.", I blurted out in anger. I covered my mouth with my hand. "I'm, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Heavy sarcasm we got there, eh? Rambo."

I took a deep breath and spun around.

"Wait.", he called.

I just kept walking. Jerks like him were the reason for the depletion of the ozone layer, that's what the text book had missed. Why waste any breath on him anyway?

He accelerated his pace and caught up with me. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't.", I said picking up the pile of books I had left on the table.

He shrugged. "Your loss, I'll just keep calling you Rambo then."

I groaned. "Claire. It's Claire.", I said through clenched teeth.

He just kept silent and stared amusingly at my me.

"Excuse me, do I have something written on my face?", I said waving my hands across my face.

"Uhh.. what? No.", he said shaking his head. "You just remind me of those miniature soldier action figures they made in the old days, you know, the Rambo ones?"

I sighed and clentched my fists, walking towards the door.

Again he just paced along. "The name's Killua by the way."

I pursed my lips and kept walking. Ignore him, he's not real.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

"Are you always such an idiot, or just when I'm around?"

He cocked his head a bit. "I suppose I'm a natural."

"Well then, Killua-"

"Hayashi.", he added.

"Yes.", I said stopping, "Then I'll be on my way, and you better go on yours, it's a big school, I'm sure you can find a number of other people who are, trust me, twice as entertaining, be on your way now, go on, shoo.", I spun around.

"I doubt that, you're like a puppy, you know, poke 'em with a stick and they start their growling and biting, and they look so cute when they try to act like they're all dangerous.", he laughed. "Classic."

I gasped. "You... you jerk!"

He spun around and walked away in the opposite direction. Just before disappearing at the end of the hall he gave a slight wave. "See ya'."

* * *

I restlessly shifted on the bed. My head so full of that idiot's babbling. "_You're like a puppy, you know, poke 'em with a stick and they start their growling and biting."_, Motherfucking jerk. I did over-react and I was quite hyperbolic, but whether you're a fashion diva or a tom boy type, a girl's a girl and we have hearts.

It was just this one year, then I could fly to somewhere far away in Alaska for university and dwell in an igloo with polar bears. God just had to put my patience on the test with this jerk, didn't he? Maybe I could get a plastic surgery and change my name, for safety reasons. There's only so much your brain can take before it will crack.

The dim light of the lam flickered in the dark, concentrating it all on that particular lime coloured glow. Very gently I opened the exceedingly ancient cover of the book and pulled out the little scrap of pale, rough paper, stroking it with my finger tips. I knew the words by heart but reading them out every time made me feel potent, powerful.

_As the light pours in and clears its path with that one diminished ray_

_my heart will wait for that one throb when all the guilt will wash away._

My eyelids collided once, then twice, until they shut down for good. My numb brain welcomed the faintness, the vacant, the chaotic peace. The obscure veil on my conscience was heavy on my breath, and from somewhere far far away, I heard that woman scream.


	2. Acquiesce

Chapter: 2

* * *

**"Acquiesce."**

* * *

_The window glass was ferociously rebelling against the dim moon light, emanating a glorious vista. The war it lost, the ray came in, the war it won, the ray went back. The light breeze only added rush to the fight, it was not only the spectator, but also the commencer. It wasn't a fire starter, but it was only performing its assigned duty, and more efficiently than one would think. The humid touch it brought with it was what excited the clash the most. As each drop fell, for that shortest of moments, the fog lifted, until it stuck back down with yet more obstinancy._

_The wind brought memories, and not just any, but the one's she was desperately trying to forget. It was always the dark, always the dark, that scared her the most, but also, it was home, it was always where, in the end, she had always found herself. When there is no light at the end of the tunnel, the shadow is destiny, when to be gay is not meant to be, sorrow is where one belongs._

_She was yet trying to understand her own state of mind. The clock ticked, imitating each of her beats, but there would always be that on moment when later exceeded the former by a few, and made her capable of defeating that one adversary she had never meant to confront._

_Her eyes were wet, just like every night. The sweat drops were cautiously playing, chilling and freezing, and somehow teasing her skin. The thoughts that twisted and played in her mind were the ones which broke and healed the heart at regular skips, just like every night. Even while just reflecting, she couldn't find her voice, it was somehow lost in all the words she had said, but were still, somehow, incomplete and unsaid._

_The door slowly opened, following a creek, that was so familiar, yet so unwanted at the same time._

_"Will you help me colour this?", the little high pitched, hopeful voice demanded. The owner revealed herself in the only fascio di luce that dominated the central space. The black locks of her coal black hair, revealed shades of blue in the faded light, her similarly shaded, questioning, eyes created a perfect match. Her unibrow, which added grace to her looks, was slightly furrowed. Her feet were co-ordinated at the perfect plane, separated by a fair enough distance. The little seven year old girl looked naive, innocent, just as all the children of her age were supposed to be, yet her gait, her cautious manner, if one could read it, indicated perfectly her mature and adult mentality. _

_One of her hands slightly held up, suporting the printed and smooth cover of the white-coarse paged book. The other, which she kept straight firm infront of her chest, showed the neatly held and kept set of bright crayons, some with exposed heads between her small fingers and the others with straight-cut ends._

_She wiped the tears with the back of her hands and sniffed a few times to assure herself that she had dealt with what she needed to deal. "Get out.", she spat. _

_The little girl's gaze dropped. It had always been this way. She knew she could never be considered a human by her, neverthless her own sister. Every breath she took, every word she said was reasonlessly detested by her. She was innocent, she had no fault, she was no culprit, yet she was always the one with the stained hands. What she felt for her, couldn't even be considered a grudge, a grudge seemed somehow more meaningful than her emotions for the little girl. "Why won't you play with me?"_

_"I said get out!"_

_"Api, can't we be friends?"_

_"Don't call me that, get out!", she said standing up._

_The little girl took a few steps back. "I don't like you, you're not a good sister."_

_The words were meant to hurt, but they only brought wrath, not pain. "I hate you.", she said flatly. "I hate you. I don't wanna be your friend, and I'm not your sister. I loathe you, I absolutely detest you, why won't you leave me alone?"_

_The hurt in the little girls eyes began to show, until it materialized into something more real, the glint in her eyes twisted once and the tears appeared prominent on her fair skin. This wasn't the first time, and this was how it always had been. She knew she had no chance in achieving a place in her heart yet she just couldn't bring herself to quit, she just couldn't not hope. _

_Her pain was nothing to her. The tears were meaningless, worthless, and neverthless she threw her a glance of pure hate, the most burning ember of the fire, the core to the lava._

_The little girl clentched her tiny fists, holding her posessions tightly. "Claire, Claire, she still sleeps with her teddy bear, and she's so mean she's got witches' hair.", she stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room. _

_"Katie! Get lost!", she shouted after her, her hands automatically grabbed the first thing that was in her reach and with all her force she threw the hair brush at the empty corridor wall. _

_"I'm gonna tell big brother!", the little girl called from somewhere far away._

_"I don't care! Go away!"_

_And that was the end of a conversation that had no start, it was fuel to a fire that had an unknown source. She shut the door behind her, and went back to the window, to face another, much worse opponent, herself._

* * *

I am strong, I am brave, I am confident. I am all that, and more. I'm not a wiener, I eat wieners for breakfast. I am outgoing, I am fearless, I am... aww who the hell am I kidding? I'm just me, boring old Claire Gaspardo. The one with the plain face, whose name everybody forgets as soon as they've heard it, who falls down alot and has that one screw missing, who is absolutely and completely ordinary. The one nobody says sorry to when they accidentally, or purposedly knock her down, the one that's invisible. The one nobody picks for their douge ball team because she sucks at sports, the typical teenage mediocre.

Brunette, chestnut brown eyes and pale skin. 5'6, 92 pounds , seventeen and five months. Straight A student, and I never missed a class in my life. Sarcastic miracle and a lousy partnter. I was, in other words, a mess. A goofy-boring kind of mess.

"That's it, full fledge assignment on the Civil Rights Movement, and it's due tomorrow!", our history teacher's squeaky voice throbbed in my ear drums breaking my train of thought.

The whole class groaned in unison. Fuck at the end of the day, check.

"Professor.", Killua's clear velvet voice caused complete silence in the room.

The teacher's eyes glowed and her expression immediately lit up. If that gorgeous-looking fucking jerk could bribe us out of this, I would hate him a bit less.

"I propose this assignement to be altered into a group project."

My mouth fell open. The boys watching him with astonishment, while the girls' eyes drooping with admiration.

"That would, I am most sure, raise some enthusiasm in accoplishing the task."

The teacher's expression turned perplexed. She once scanned the whole classroom with her button-like black eyes and then turned back to him. "I suppose you are correct Mr. Hayashi.", her voice gentler than fluff.

The asshole tossed her a full on seductive smile. "Killua.", he said.

She blushed red and nodded, pleased with her achievement. For heaven's sake, she had children! "Well then, everybody, you are all now partnered up with your seat fellow, I expect some great team work, I'm sure nobody here would want to ruin their grade record at the start of the year."

Killua coughed, once again catching everyone's attention. "May I put forward one more request?"

"Yes, ofcourse.", she breathed.

"Since I am new to this projects and assignements system, I implore you partner me up with a student that is able to properly guide me and instruct me through these methods."

She just kept staring at him like an idiot.

He coughed again. "Am I not right?"

"Uh... yes, yes, I think that is a very, very, very good idea, is... there anybody in particular you are willing to work with? Unless if you prefer that I myself lead you and..."

"Oh, no, no.", he said quickly. "I couldn't take that much advantage of your kindness, I am sure Miss Gaspardo can most efficiently conduct me in this particular field?", he said looking at me.

I stared at him with my mouth open.

The teacher threw me a noxious glare and nodded. Bah, we were never going to get along anyway. "Well, then."

"Professor.", I said standing up. "I am very sorry but, I already have a partner, and I don't think I'm cut out for this... I wouldn't wanna mess up his base or anything.", my voice was a bit hysteric.

"I have no objection to that.", Killua said. "It is only fair you are granted a chance, and besides, nobody's perfect.", he shrugged.

I glared at him.

The teacher looked once at me, and then at him. He winked at her and she blushed tomato red. For all the... "Killua is right.", the teacher interjected. "You are a straight A grade student, let's put those brains to use, Miss Gaspardo.", huh, one moment he's Mr. Hayashi, in the next he's Killua, and in the next they have kids.

I sighed and nodded. "Wonderful.", I said under my breath.

The bell rang, earning a curse from me, it could have rung earlier and saved me a full jerk included afternoon.

"You are all excused."

I rushed out of the class room. Maybe if I disappeared into thin air, and didn't show up at school tomorrow, faking an illness, I could get out of this.

Right in the middle of my escape I was awarded with a royal push which made my books fall right out of my arms and on the ground. I faced the kind stranger.

"Get out my way, bitch.", Naomi said in her vicious voice.

Great, just great. Now I had to even pay the consequences of accidentally stealing girls' heart throb. Magnificent. "Thanks.", I murmured as I leaned down to pick my books up.

A set of hands, which had already piled them up, handed them to me.

I looked up and sighed. Getting up I stuffed the books in my bag.

"Seriously? You thanked her and not me?", Killua asked in a fakely hurt voice.

I walked past him. Ignoring him was best for my mental health.

"Don't tell me your still mad about the chocolate balls?"

I laughed once without humour and turned to him. "No, no. I am not still mad at you about the chocolate balls, infact I think they should make cannon balls for jerks like you so they can fit in and shut that huge mouth of yours!"

He grimaced. "That's not very creative.", he said disappointed.

"Seriously? You really wanna talk about balls, and types of balls? I recommend you not to, because that will just make me want to kick you in that ultimate place that much, and trust me those balls when wounded, are not sweet."

His eyes widened and I paced forward.

"Not so fast, partner.", he called from behind.

I slowed down my pace. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, partner, I just wanted to ask you, partner, where you wanted to meet up, for the assignment, you know, partner."

"Could you stop saying that."

"Saying what, partner?"

"Partner."

"Yes, partner, what did you want me to stop saying?"

"Partner, stop saying it."

"Stop saying what, partner?"

I groaned. "Screw you."

He chuckled. "You look so ferocious when you swear, like an angry kitten."

Great, being compared to domestic animals, that was daily routine now. "How charming.", I sighed and took out a piece of paper from my bag. I clumsily scrawled on it and handed it to him. "If you have nothing better to do, show up at this adress this afternoon at five."

"Then I'll see you there part..."

"Say that one more time, and you'll be sorry.", I actually managed to make my voice sound threatening.

He grimaced and walked away, throwing me his casual wave.

* * *

"Yes mom, it's totally fine, don't worry, I can walk to school by myself.", I assured my mom for the tenth time, after she told me how she got late to work this morning.

"Are you sure? Actually its just this once, I have a meeting tomorrow so.."

"The school is two blocks away, we don't live in a jungle, the chances of me dying in car accident are lower than the chances of me getting a B, so please. Chill out."

She sighed. "Okay, still be careful."

I glanced at the clock. Nearly five. I got up. "Mom, I have a classmate coming over for an assignment."

"Oh. Okay."

I ascended the stairs. "And mom, please I beg you, no calling me honey or sweetheart, just Claire and no asking me if I need anything.", I walked to my door placing my hand on the knob. "Oh, and no milk and cookies!", I called.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

I walked in shutting the door behind me and sighed.

"But I like milk and cookies.", Killua said as he was sitting casually on my bed.

I backed away, startled, hitting my head against the door. I gasped, putting my hands on my head.

"Are you okay?", he said getting up heading towards me.

"What are you..", I breathed heavily. "How did you, how did..", I placed my hand infront of me signaling him not to move.

"Through the window.", he said answering my incomplete question.

I glanced once at the open window and heaved a sigh. "Fuck. We have a door you know."

He shrugged.

I straightened myself up and walked to my desk, sitting down on the chair. "Okay, so I acquiesced in this dumb decision, so I expect you to behave, and... and you're so shameless.", I said recalling what had happened at school.

"What?"

"I mean, flirting with a married woman, mother of two kids, is that normal?"

He chuckled. "Many things must be done, to get the job done."

"What job? And why the hell do you have to complicate my life like this?", I said placing my hand on the mouse.

"Me?"

I inhaled deeply, this conversation was not gonna go anywhere, except maybe I would end up in jail for commiting a mass murder. "Anyway, I already have a couple of ideas picked out, for the assignement. I was thinking of making it deep, like it needs to have a bit of everything and I think we should include the background, I mean how it all started and..."

"It's a group project.", he interjected. "People collaborate in these things, like ask each other's opinion and stuff.", he said while moving his eyes up and down like he was talking to ana bnormal person.

"Well.", I said smiling at him. "I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

His eyes widened.

"So, why don't you let me do all the..", I said waving my hand between the computer screen and my self. "Gathering, and you do all the writing."

"God, such a hoe.", he said annoyed.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

The door opened, interrupting our highly productive clash. "Honey, you left your.. oh.", my mom said as she spotted Killua on the bed. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you.."

"It's fine mom, this is Killua.", I said pointing towards him.

My mom nodded and smiled at him and his answering smile was quite formal. "Claire, here, you left your cell phone downstairs.", she said handing it to me.

I got up and took it nodding. "Thanks."

She mouthed the word, "Sorry.", just before she left shutting the door behind her.

I went back to the chair shaking my head. There was a complete silence except for the ticking of the keyboard keys.

"You look alot like your mother.", Killua said after a while. Hah, trying to do small talk. Classic.

I burst out laughing.

"What?", he asked confused.

"You know.", I said between giggles. "Such moments are priceless, when jerky liars like you get caught red handed."

"What?", he asked again perplexed.

"I was adopted, moron."

"Oh.", he mused.

I shook my head smiling and turned back to face the monitor.

"So, what happened to your parents?"

"They died in an accident when I was ten.", I said absent mindedly.

"Did you have any siblings?"

I looked up at him and grimaced. "Seriously? Out of all the people in the world, you expect me to tell YOU, my life's miserable story?"

"Yeah, I do actually.", he shrugged.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I don't know, I read once, that it's easier to confess to people you don't like."

"You think I don't like you?", I said in an innocent voice.

"I guess."

"Well, then you are very right, actually very very right.", I said pleased.

He rolled his eyes.

"I.. had a... sister and a brother.", I said after a while. The silence was too much to take.

"Okay."

He wasn't asking me anything. Why wasn't he asking me anything? "My sister died, and I don't know what happened to my brother.", I kept mumbling.

He nodded.

"What about you?"

"What about me?", he asked bored.

"I mean, what about your family, or were you raised by bears?"

"I have... four brothers.", he said disgusted.

"Cool.", this conversation just got a degree more awkward. "Are they polar, like you, or grizzlies.", I said clicking with the mouse.

He just threw me an look of disbelief.

"What?", I asked looking once between him and the screen. "I was talking about the-the hair.", I said waving my hand above my head.

"Oh, no, no.. they're all... grizzlies.", he shrugged.

"So, where did you get that hair colour?", I said examining his hair.

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

I met his gaze. I had no answer to that.

His phone rang, breaking the quietude. He checked the caller id and picked it up. "What is it Gon?", he listened carefully. "Well, where's your partner?", he sighed. "No.", he rolled his eyes. "No Gon, your text book is not misprinted... that's not english and numbers mixed, it's called algebra."

A giggle escaped my mouth.

Killua raised an eyebrow at me and I bit my lip.

He sighed. "Fine, what?", he groaned. "You did what?", his eyes widened. "Wait, stop, no, don't do that. I'll be right there.", he said and snapped the phone shut and got up.

"Who was that?", I asked him as he put his shoes on.

"My cousin."

"The one whose always with you at school?", I enquired.

He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You snoop on me don't you?", he asked, a smile in his voice.

"What? Shut up."

"Yeah he is."

I snorted.

"What?"

"The one with the black hair, brown eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah that one."

"He's YOUR cousin?"

"No, he's your son.", he said tying his laces hurriedly.

"Gimme a break."

"You think I'm lying?"

"Sheesh what? No, ofcourse not, I don't think your lying.", I said sarcastically. "I know your lying.", I said with a serious expression.

He shrugged. "Well I better get scooching.", he said glancing at his wrist watch, like he was James Bond or something.

I crossed my arms around my chest. "I'd ask you to stay, but I'm in good mood right now."

He smiled. "I will get back to you on that.", he promised and just like that he disappeared out of the window leaving me with my mouth open.

I hurriedly looked outside, nothing. The streets were empty. God, who the hell was this guy?

_I lifelessly stare out of the glass, my heart and soul like ice_

_the melancholy that I abortively hide gleams clear in my vacant eyes._

* * *

For all of you that read these two chapters, a massive thank you. I have really worked hard on this fanfiction and I hope it can entertain you guys. I will be updating the 7th of each month or later. Wanna share your thoughts? Beep, please review. Thanks. - Basma


	3. Wrangle

Hi guys. Here I am, with another chapter. I'm really doubtful about this one, but I still hope you guys like it. Ah, I'm too nervous. First of all I would like to thank Lyra Klaude, who is literally the best writer I have ever known, for advertising this fanfic on tumblr, you're awesome! And also a special thanks to KiGaMin, for the awesome, awesome reviews and support. This fanfic has been giving me sleepless nights, but I really hope you guys like this chapter. Anyway, here's an advice, whisper-read the parts written in italic, it makes them sound mysterious and creepy. And once again, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing and following. So, yeah dig in!

Chapter: 3

* * *

"Wrangle."

* * *

_The pitch-black shroud of the night emanated a melted gloom. The inky surroundings when inhaled, suffocated her adrift heart. The wind whispered her unknown words, and the rustling leaves caressed her vapid soul, taking her mind far far back. The moon was a mere scythe, that threatened to cut the attenuated figure of her life. Promptly, if possible, the black aquired a darker shade, leaving her disoriented and unconcious._

_Her steps were heavy, but they somehow dissolved into the shadow, and vamoosed with the fluxing coal black breeze._

_A slight but intense humming began, which seemed to suck all the breath out of her. Her instinct indicated danger, but her heart was appealed, and tailed the soothingly threatening sound._

_The walls were icy, but her palms glued to them, the heat was neither lost, nor absorbed as both the surfaces were deeply frozen._

_A screech. A pitch, more painful than nails on a chalk board, an exhale, injured with roughness. The humming would flow away as the howling screech broke its rhythm regularly. _

_She kept walking. Each pace drew her closer. With each, step, her conscience screamed a bit louder, begging her to stop. Then the soul draining sight, brough her to a halt._

_Candles. Blood. The glinting marble, on which each drop oozed in harmony with the other. The sight was blurred. She did not have the strenght to recollect herself. Then the coal black eyes, without any trace of white met hers. The blue, beetle shell gleam they held was like the crecent moon. There was no proof she was alive, for she stood still, her figure showed no sign of life, except the regular blinks that she gave with her thickly lashed eyes._

_"You live.", said the monstrous voice coming from the little girl's lips. "I don't."_

_She drew back, her back hitting the wall. Her breathing waved away, her voice was lost._

_The little girl moved closer causing the other to slam deeper against the wall. She took her hand in her blood coated palms, with the gentlest touch, like the sweetest lick. Her tiny wrist deeply gashed._

_She wanted to protest, she needed to rebel. She wanted to rapidly vanish in the vacant night but her body did not obey the commands her numb brain gave. The circuit was not complete, her head was not connected and her limbs felt lifeless, not her own._

_"The accused, takes the blame.", said the child smiling, her teeth blood stained. "A murder will be granted, no altering the faith's design.", she closed her eyes. "Until the truth is revealed, but the rest is too dark to see, too dark to see.", she said frowning._

_She screamed. Her throat opposed, but she screamed. Her heart was bursting, her life felt hollow. She pushed her away, her back scratched against the rough surface, but all the pain felt bearable at the moment. "Stay away from me.", she said glancing at the sides, searching for an escape."Stay away from me!"_

_The child's body lifted ever so slightly as her amused expression turned addled. She blinked continously, each time the blue glow shifted slightly higher, until the dark was kneaded by the pale white, that regained its rightful position. The small girl looked disoriended, as if the former actions were not her own. Her eyes demanding, questioning, the reason of the horrified expression that dominated her sister's face. "I'll protect you.", she promised, ignorant of the current situation, but the love she felt for her radiated clearly in her soft voice._

_Her eyes liquified and she pushed her away. "You're a freak! Stay away from me.", she backed away. "You're a monster, you're a monster, go away, don't touch me.", her voice almost pleading._

_The little girl smiled, as the rejection no longer hurt. "I'll protect you, you will live.", and just like that her eyes shut and she dropped to the ground. Her expression was peaceful as she restored dominance of her own conscience._

* * *

Fuck. The one term which can always help you express your inner shit. Fuck, perfect for every occasion. Lost your keys? Fuck. Found your keys? Fuck. Got grounded? Fuck. Got ungrounded? Fuck some more. Just had sex? Fuck. Being a random, sick of life, teenage mediocre, fuck. The word was royal, very offhand.

I lightly rubbed my eyes as I stuffed my books in my bag after the lunch bell.

"Claire? Are you coming?", Nora asked in another one of her attempts to drag me to the cafetaria.

_Shut the fuck up and get lost. _"Nah, you go on ahead.", I said faking a smile.

She nodded and walked away.

I sighed. Thursdays made me feel like my skeletal arrangements had been altered into those of a marshmellow. There was a whole hour of P.E, which meant that I had to come up with a better excuse to skip through it, than the last one. I wasn't a gym person, but the main reason was that I was somehow always targeted by the douge ball, or whatever sport material available, like the bull and the red cape.

Most of my aimless life's miseries began at the mid term of the fifth grade. The day I turned eleven, my mom started to sign me up for after school activities as the nerd germs were starting to show. She stubbornly got me into the school's play on Dante Alighieri's novel, but that was until my stage phobia was poked to life, five minutes into the opening song and I threw up, gaining myself a severe number of haters and ruining-the-moment gurdges.

When I was thirteen, I was the only girl in my grade who had braces and didn't wear a bra, which dramatically decreased my already zero popularity level, I fell down during volley ball and tennis try outs and I was one of the five girls who didn't make it in the cheer leading team.

The only thing I was good at, was reading and minor technology matters, but nobody handed out prizes or rewards for that. So, after going through two straight years of trying and failing, in and out and good but not good enough, my mom gave up and good heartedly accepted the fact that she would never get the chance to applaude along with the audience at her daughter's first play, or ballet recitals, or anything else related to that category as a matter of fact, and settled in for supporting me in being who I was, a nobody.

I stood up, staring confusingly at the set of bright blue eyes infront of me. I blinked twice, and he did the same.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Killua winced and shook his head. "Nothing.", he sighed. "I couldn't make it to my literature class this morning because I got lost.", he said in a business like manner, like it was my fault.

I snorted. "So?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So, the staff administrator told me to ask someone to show me around."

"So?", I challenged.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "So, if your hoe-iness would please do the honours."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. "No, no, no, there is no way...", I stopped at mid-sentence as it struck my brain. "Wait, could you get me excused for the next period?", P.E, I could skip P.E. My voice got sugar coated on its own.

He cocked him head a bit. "Maybe."

"Then what are we waiting for?", I grinned and took his hand dragging him to the corridor.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a demon."

"Show me your schedule.", I said holding out my hand.

He dug a hand in his pocket and took out a small parchment, handing it to me.

I examined it briefly. "Okay.", I walked forward, as he followed.

I could barely hear him walking behind me, like his feet never made contact with the floor, and I continuously glanced back, just to make sure he was still there.

I showed him the classes, the detention room, and the science labs, merely earning bored and dull nods.

"You know, for a guy who shits more with his mouth than the ass, you're awfully quiet sometimes.", I murmured as we walked past the corridor.

"I must say, your attempts at starting a normal conversation are quite peculiar.", he said in a bored voice.

"You're implying?"

"If a natter is what you want, you should ask nicely."

I snorted. "Okay, where is he? I'll ask him right away."

He rolled his eyes. "How humorous.", he mumbled.

"Well, pardon me for failing to entertain someone having the wit of a seventy-year old.", I huffed.

He chuckled. "It's sad, seeing you trying to use your whole vocabulary in a single sentence."

I glared and sticked my tongue out at him, but in the middle of the act I stumbled on my own feet and almost fell, until he hurriedly caught my elbow.

He helped me up. "By the way you walk, I'd compare you to a handicapped penguin.", his eyes teasing. "Or a whale with feet.", he said thoughtfully.

I scowled at him. "Shut up. I don't walk funny."

"I didn't say that, you just have a very distinctive plod."

I sighed. It was still unknown from who I had inherited my balance problems. "Wipe your mouth Killua, I think there's a tiny bit of bullshit on your lips.", I mumbled.

He snickered and shook his head. When we reached the end of the hall he stopped infront of a beige painted wooden door, like it was familiar to him.

I looked between him and the door once, a bit perplexed. "This is Mr. Isawa's office, he's our philosophy lecturer, but he's not taking over until next...", I began explaining.

"Kiyeshi Isawa.", he said, not as a question, but as a confirmation.

All I could do was nod.

For a brief moment I saw Killua's eyes harden, until he masked them with an unammused look. In the next second he was turning the knob with an exteremely casual look on his face.

"What are you doing?", my voice a bit hysteric.

"It's locked.", he said seriously.

"Yeah, why?"

He tried the knob one more time and peeked through the key hole.

I glanced once at the revolving security camera and wondered if we'd get caught for bunkers if it spotted us, then again even if we did, the sexy looking bastard could get us out no problem. I blinked, and just as I parted my lips to speak, the bell rang.

He looked up and then at me. His gaze was so intense I had to look away. He took out his cell phone and glanced once at the screen, checking the time maybe. "I have to go.", he said.

"Okay.", was all I could manage to say. I was surprised at myself, at how those words weren't as good as they sounded, why didn't I want him to leave? I watched him as he walked away.

Suddenly he stopped and turned back. "Claire."

It was the first time he had ever said my name, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Did it always sound that grand or just coming from him? "Yeah?", I breathed.

"Thanks.", his voice tender and genuine, like he really meant it.

I just nodded, even though I had no idea what he thanked me for, lacking the breath to do anything else. My brain was jammed, like cheese and gravy coated. I spun around and walked on, wondering if waving him off like he usually did would make me look cool and casual, and immediately dropped the thought remembering how poised I actually was, and what were the chances of that looking hot with me doing it, I had to admit, he had the ass for the back poses.

* * *

"Fine.", I said to the librarian as she handed me the library keys, after she told me I was assigned the duty of organising the library this month, and most probably the months after, which basically meant I had to spend an extra half an hour at school, making sure all the books were in the right places, or simply fuck. Eight manure coated classes plus a royal bonus of extra work, splendid, I absolutely loved this year.

"Don't lose them.", she warned in her rough voice.

_How shitfully polite of you to hand down your work to me and then even have the fucking guts to comment on it. _"Okay."

She threw me one last deterrent glance and then disappeared.

As soon as she was out of sight I sticked my tongue out in her direction. "Bitch.", I almost bawled.

Her head popped out near the door frame again. "Did you say something?", she asked lowering her huge glasses down to her nose.

My eyes widened. "No.", I said convincingly shaking my head.

She seemed to buy that as she nodded and strode away.

I shook my head and heaved a huge sigh, I was such an idiot. Counting the mess of opuses on the table, I arranged them alphabetically. These were the kind of troubles you faced if you were an unsocial freak, I was some kind of a school drudge.

There are simply two ways you live life, either you have a life and you have to fake smiles to people you don't like, have sex in bathrooms and always somehow lose count of how many boys you had a potent physical interaction with, or you don't have a life and you never get noticed by people enough to fake them smiles, you secretly read books in the bathroom while hearing the moans and gasps of the sexually occupied and you are, most embarassingly a kissing virgin.

"You dropped these.", an unexpectedly familiar voice whispered in my ear as the owner's hand presented me the keys of the library, which I had just been handed.

I got starteled and took an involuntary step back, accidentally stepping on his foot. "Bah."

"Ouch.", Killua said backing away.

I turned to him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, really, did that, did that hurt?"

"No, not at all, I'm on local anesthesia, why don't you try that again?", he said rolling his eyes.

I smacked his shoulder.

He winced. "What?"

"Shut up, why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know... pop out of no where.", I said gesturing with my hands.

"Actually, you're always so lost in thought its easy for anyone to be mistaken for houdini by you, you're extremely unobservant.", he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Shock me Killua, say something intelligent."

"Even if I did, how would you know?", he said, imitating me.

"You're such a moron."

"I know you are, but what am I?", he smirked.

"Wow, your mother must be so proud."

"Oh, yeah, you have no idea."

I pursed my lips and smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but shut up and fuck you.", I said handing him a set of books and baconed him to follow me. If all he really was going to do was piss me off, he could do it along with something productive.

He rolled his eyes and walked behind me.

I took a book from his hand and placed it in the shelf and kept walking. "So, why are you here anyway?", I asked half annoyed, half something else I failed to identify.

"I..", he said looking uncomfortable. "Brought you lunch.", he said pointing to the table at the center of the room.

I followed his gaze where a wrapped up sandwitch and water bottle were sitting inertly. "What?", I said looking between him and the food. "Wha, why?", I felt some part of my heart melt and come back to life. Oh my gosh, what was this boy doing to me? And why the hell was he doing it to me? Was it possible, did I? Could I? Like him? Why would a guy like him, ever notice whether a girl like me, did or didn't eat anything. I shook my head. I needed to say something that made it sound blasé, but my emotionally sensitive side was kicking to life.

Ofcourse he had to ruin it all with the next words that came out of his mouth. "To stuff in the public toilets, they're out of shit.", he said annoyed.

I sighed. Crap will always be crap, until it turns into shit, that was where he came in.

"You can say it, you know.", he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Say what?"

"That you hate me."

"I don't hate you Killua."

"You don't?", he asked bewildered.

"No, I don't, I'm just not necessarily excited or pleased with your existence, that's all.", I shrugged. "Which, I guess is the same thing, oh, hey wait, I do hate you.", I said, a smile in my voice.

He rolled his eyes. "That could change, you know.", he said as he followed.

"I'm positively sure it couldn't, you have a shit of a personality."

"And that's bad?"

"No, shit's not bad, it's good, and so is your personality, just... not for a human being, which makes me wonder, as an outsider what do you think of the human race?"

He raised an eyebrow, which already prepared me to expect one of his shitty comebacks. "I would ask you the same thing, but first tell me, how long have you had the delusion of being human?", he said smirking.

I glared at him. "Bastard."

He chuckled. He had a charming laugh, not that I liked it or anything.

Both of us remained silent, he would only hand me the books and I would place them quietly.

"Where did you live before?", I had no idea why I asked him that, somehow silence with him around just did not get to me.

"Aiden.", he mumbled quickly, clearly unconfortable.

"Where's that?"

"Gorteau."

"Why did you come here?", _why did you ask that?_

He remained silent, which made me worry a bit about being too nosey.

"I mean, at the second year of college, like dropping in mid semester and..", _make it casual, make it casual. Oh, wait, you suck at that._

"I have personal reasons.", he said seriously.

I dropped my gaze, unsuccessfully ignoring the embarrassment that was flooding in. Why did I always have to do that? Why did I always try to make this-is-not-going-anywhere conversations with him?

"Is the weather always like this here?", fake curiosity was thick in his voice as he lamely tried to change the subject.

"Yeah.", I said, my voice a bit shaky due to the lump in my throat.

The bell rang pushing aside a very awkward conversation.

I took the books from his hand. "Thanks.", I said and walked to the desk only to see that Killua hadn't moved an inch. "What?", I asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, like he was trying to pick out the right words. "Can I walk you home?"

I shot up my eyebrows. A wrangle started in my brain, as one part of my mind wanted to know where I had left my book of ultimate excuses, while the other was begging me to agree. I blinked. "That's a very... unforeseen question, I mean coming from you.", I concluded.

"Is that a yes?"

"Technically.. no."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"No.", I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Yes?"

"No."

"Yes?"

"No!", my voice got louder.

"No?"

"Yes!", I shouted. "I mean no! Fuck you!"

"Yes?", he smirked.

"Yes, yes, yes you whore, yes, walk me home!", I hollered, breathing heavily.

His raised his hands signaling me to stop, his smirk fixed at its place. "Okay, okay, calm down, If it means that much to you, I'll walk you home.", he rolled his eyes.

My chest rapidly moved in and out and I rubbed my face, closing my eyes. Major temper complications. "Idiot.", I said gritting my teeth.

I heard him chuckle, amused, I supposed. "You coming?"

"Get lost, I am."

I shook my head, in an attempt to clear it up a bit. I was emphatically sure now that there were only two reasons why I would die, either out of a cardiac arrest of how he suddenly appeared out of nowhere or out of a brain hemorrhage due to these meaningless and idiotic wrangles which were a result of his bitch-ish poking.

"Asshole.", I muttered under my breath and strode out of the room with heavy steps. Nope it couldn't be, I was wrong. I absolutely did not like him.

_My heart still burning, yet the emotions get drier_

_I feel consumed, as my destiny is this fire._

* * *

Ahh, it's done! Well? What do you guys think? I would love to hear your thoughts, your reviews are like air to me, please take just a minute to share what you think, it would mean so much, and stay tuned for the next chapter, which is coming out next month. So, once again thanks for taking the time to read, please review. Thank you - Basma


End file.
